After a careful self study and outside program review, NU has developed a plan to expand and improve life sciences research and teaching on the Evanston campus. The central component of this plan is the construction of a new life sciences building, the Arthur and Gladys Pancoe and Evanston Northwestern Healthcare (ENH) Life Sciences Pavilion. The new building will be well integrated with existing facilities and will provide a focal point for all activities in the biological sciences. In addition, clinical research groups from ENH will be located adjacent to related basic science groups to facilitate the transfer of knowledge from the laboratory to the bedside. This application requests funds for build-out of the south wing, first floor for chemical biology and partial build-out of the second floor to initiate the signal transduction in development focus. Three research groups will occupy the completed first floor of the south wing. One research group and a research facility that is managed by a second research group in adjacent Cook Hall will be located in the partially completed second floor. All five research groups are existing, supported by the National Institutes of Health (NIH), and will benefit from significantly improved research space and proximity to scientists with related interests. Several new core facilities are also planned, which will benefit the greater life sciences community at NU.